


Stand By You

by BasashimiTheCat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, greyskyshipping - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasashimiTheCat/pseuds/BasashimiTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh receives a Xransceiver call from Nate and his voice seems so upset...<br/>What happened to Nate? Can Hugh ever fix Nate's circumstance?<br/>Rating may be changed.</p><p>　ヒュウはライブキャスターの呼び出しをキョウヘイから受け、そして彼の声は非常に尋常ではない様子だった……<br/>　キョウヘイに何が起こったのか？ヒュウはキョウヘイの陥っている状況を解決出来るのか？<br/>レーティングは今後変わるかもしれません。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my poor English! I need to translate this, but... y'know.  
> So... I want you to translate this fic if you feel good toward my story!  
> BTW, Hugh and Nate are 15 in this fic.
> 
> 　日英翻訳が出来る方に是非とも翻訳してもらいたいです！！！流石に勉強中の身では無理がある……。  
> 　自分でも頑張ってみようとは思いますけどね！  
> 　ところで、ヒュウとキョウヘイはこの作品内では15歳です。  
> 　

　

# Stand By You

## 　Chapter1: _Calling_

　もうすっかり慣れてしまった元プラズマ団員たちとのポケモンを癒すゆったりとした暮らしを、明日も送るのかと消灯した部屋の二段ベッドの上段にて考えていると、ライブキャスターの呼び出しが突如鳴り響いたので、危うく転げ落ちてしまうところだった。体勢を整え起き上がってライブキャスターを取ると呼び出し音が止まったのでひとまず安心した。周りを見るに誰かを起こしたわけではないようだ。オレは胸を撫で下ろす。それから手の内の静まったライブキャスターを見て、掛けてきた奴を考えた。いや、考える必要もオレにはなかった。

　キョウヘイめ……。

　ライブキャスターをこのままこう繋げて応答せずにいても何か酷いこと(例えば我慢の限界に達したキョウヘイが電話越しに怒鳴ってみんな起き出してしまうとか)が起こりそうだったので、オレはベッドのヘッドボードに掛けておいた上着を急いで羽織ると夜のホドモエへと飛び出した。ライブキャスター内蔵時計を見ると今は一時。クソ、何て野郎だ。濃紺の夜空に架かる星々の橋は落ち着き払って、まるでオレをたしなめるかのように瞬いていた。思わず吐いた溜め息が真っ白だ。そしてようやくオレはライブキャスターを繋げてきた相手に応えた。

「返事遅れてすまなかった。どうした？こんな夜中に？」怒りを噛み殺せず’こんな夜中に’の部分の語気を強めて言ってしまったせいで、オレが相手を脅しているように、自分にさえもそう聞こえた。ありがたいことに街には人がいないで、ホテルの灯りも光っていなかった。冬だからな。オレは頷いた。  
「…………あ、ごめん……ごめんほんと！こんな夜中に！……ほんとに申し訳ないんだけど……今からヒオウギ……ダメだ、サンギ牧場で会えない？あ、会えないよね……ごめん。」何だこいつ。自分から掛けておいて、頼み事もして、それでダメだよねごめんとは何なんだ。キョウヘイはイッシュを救ってあの英雄、トウヤと肩を並べたと言っても差し支えないというのに、やはり中身は本質はあの’弱虫泣き虫意気地無し’キョウヘイのままだというのか？腹立たしいな。いつまでたってもオレに引っついてくるのかよ。成長したと思っていたオレは大きな間違いをしていたようだ。  
「馬鹿野郎。なんでいつもお前はそうなんだ？人に頼るのが下手くそだ！旅の途中で誰か―お前自身のポケモンたちにも習わなかったのか？ひとりで出来ないことだってどんな奴にもあるだろ！だからな、さっさと言え！……どうした、また泣くのかよ？まったく……」これぐらい言わないとキョウヘイには効かない、幼馴染のオレが言うのだから間違いない。泣いたって覚えるだろう。泣かなきゃ覚えないの間違いか。まぁいい。キョウヘイはこうやって叱る父親がいないんだものな、オレがやらないといけないんだよな。多分。  
「……え、あ、うん。……その、えっと。ごめん……上手く喋れない。あ、後で、後ででいい？頑張って落ち着いてみるか―」  
「ったくしょうがない奴だな……。そこで待ってろよ！逃げんなよ！それと泣き止め！オレが空を飛んでサンギ牧場に着くまでにな！」言葉を遮って、言いたいことを乱暴に叫んで、ライブキャスターを切断した。まさかここを―三ヶ月振りに離れることになるとは思いもしなかったので、オレの相棒たちと荷物が詰まったナップザックはあの家の中だ。荷物一式を取りに行くついでにこれまで暮らしていた家に置き手紙を残していった。いくらここの雰囲気がフリーダムでも無言で立ち去るのはまずいし、長く空けることになりそうだと踏んだからだ。手紙は懐中電灯の小さな、心もとない灯りの下で机の上でもない場所で書いたので書いている最中は目が痛かったし字も歪んでいるかも知れない。オレもヤミカラスのような効く目が欲しいと、オレを乗せて飛ぶ大きなケンホロウを見ながらそう思った。

　およそ三ヶ月振りの小フライトというのは気分が晴れる。煌めく星は手を伸ばせば届くほどに近く見えたし、月がこれほど大きい物と思ったのは初めてだった。なるほど、夜の飛行も悪くないし却っていいな。この気分のままならまたキョウヘイに怒鳴らずに済みそうだ。キョウヘイの奴……。オレはあいつのことを考え始めずにはいられなかった。そそっかしい性格は相変わらずだったが、さっきのあいつの声には何か真剣な悩みか苦しみが感じられた。それに……サンギ牧場で、と言っていたか？あんな人気のない場所で何を？とりあえずオレには推測する糸口も掴めなかった。ぼんやり夜の静寂(しじま)と冷風に心を預けて、体は相棒のケンホロウに預けていたらもうヒオウギに着いたようだ。周囲に人影こそ見えないものだが、静寂を壊したくはないので、オレはケンホロウからそっと降り立った。土煙さえ昇らなかった。サンギ牧場までは歩いてすぐだし飛んでも行けないのでオレはまた景色を楽しみつつ、歩いていくことにした。

　普段、野生ポケモンたちというのはどこで寝ているのだろうか？もちろん夜行性のポケモンもいるだろうが、昼にも夜にもそんな様子を見れた例しがない。この風によらないと少しも揺れもしない草むらを見ているとそう思う。何もかもが暗く静かだった。ただひとつ音を奏でるのは夜の優しく冷たい風だ。オレは牧場へ向かい舗装された道に沿って歩みを進めながら、そんな詩人めいた感傷に浸っていた。  
　  
　それまでの静けさはオレがサンギ牧場へ到達し、中へ入るや否や破られた。すすり泣く声によって。あいつ……泣き止んでいなかった。しかし電話の時よりかは幾分かマシになっていたようだ。もうすぐ泣き止みそうで、今割って入ったらまた、先程より激しく泣かれそうだったので、文字通りの草葉の陰に隠れて様子を見ることとした。あまりに寒いのでエンブオーを繰り出し暖を取ることも考えたが、馬鹿な考えに過ぎないと途中で気づいてやめた。今オレが隠れている灌木はエンブオーを隠すには到底小さすぎた。それにしても……ここに隠れ、幼馴染の泣く様子を窺う(うかがう)だなんて自分でも間違ったことをしている気分がするな……。

　やはりオレが速く着きすぎたか？いや、キョウヘイもポケモントレーナー、しかも実力者。そんな奴が二進化鳥ポケモンの飛行スピードを知らないはずがない。まぁ、仕方ない。見て見ぬ振りをしよう。オレは本当に甘いな。遂にキョウヘイは涙を流し切ったようで、袖口で自分の涙でグシャグシャの顔を拭き、平手でぴしゃりと二、三度頬を叩いた。こう見ると成長したようにも見えるな。小さい頃なんか、ずっと泣いたまんまでオレがいないとどうしようもなかった。成長したあいつを見るのは嬉しいのだが、どこか寂しい気分だ。まるで親のような気持ちだ。あいつが泣き止んですぐの見計らったようなタイミングで行っても疑われることは分かっていたので、少なくとも後五分は待とうと思った。

　そうは思ったが、ここからでもキョウヘイの不安げな横顔が見えて心が痛む。ひょっとしたらまた泣き出すんじゃないか？あの顔は涙をこらえているようにも見えるな。……なんだ、オレ意外に夜目効くじゃん。このまま姿を現さないで泣かせてやりたいいじめっこのような心持ちもあったが、やはり可哀想な気持ちが先立ったからオレは低木の陰から音もなく移動して、さも入り口から丁度今来たように装った。

「よっ。」軽く、なんでもないように挨拶をする。一方あいつは―オレの場所から少し離れて立っていたので急に駆け寄ってきた。つまずきながら、堰を切らしたように涙を流し始めていた。スコールみたいな酷い涙の流しようだ。  
「ヒュウ！……ぁ……どうしよう……どうしたら、いいんだろう。もう分からない……」オレの元へ寄るなりきついホールドをかまされてちょっと苦しい。そして恐ろしいほどにキョウヘイの体温は低かった。色々聞きたいことはあるが、まずオレの腕の中で死なれちゃ困るから寒さをどうにかしないとだ。

「お前どうした？死ぬぞ？こんな低体温だと。ひとまずオレん家行こうぜ。……親と妹はホウエン観光に行っててしばらくいないしオレは別んとこいたから、今の家がどんなもんかオレにも分かんないけどな。」安心させようとあいつの背中に手を回すが、背中もまた驚くほど冷たい。それに構わずさすり続けながらオレはキョウヘイを自宅へと案内する。一歩一歩が実に小さくオレが運んだ方が速いのでは？と考えてしまうほどだった。それから、オレは俗に言うブライダル・スタイルという奴で幼馴染の、男を抱き抱え運んだ。誰にも見られていないので問題ない、ただしこれは墓まで持っていく。キョウヘイは抵抗も反論もしなかった。頬がとても赤かったので少しリンゴ病を心配した。思ったより重くて、命の重さという奴を感じた気になった。

　流石に玄関を人を抱えながら開けられるほどの器用さは持ち合わせていないので、一旦降ろすと怪訝な顔でじっと見られた。眠そうだ。……寝ていたのか？通りで力が入っていないような重みがあったのか。二人羽織りのように覆い被さられながらもなんとか家の鍵を取り出し、扉を開け久し振りに帰宅する。なんだ、前と変わっていないじゃないか。ただ、妹の声と姿がないのは悲しいものだ。少しずつ熱を取り戻し始めたキョウヘイの手を引いて二階の自室へと上がる。シングルベッドしかない。仕方がない、オレはカウチで寝るとするか……。

　寝ぼけ眼のキョウヘイをベッドに残してオレは歯を磨きに行った。その後にオレもすぐ寝てしまおう。非常に疲れた。ライブキャスターを見ると二時を回っていた。洗面所に立ち鏡を見ているところに、キョウヘイの影が映り思わず固まる。固まった理由はあいつが幽霊のように見えたからという訳ではない。オレは幽霊を恐れはしないし―本当だ。あいつの顔は青くもなくむしろ燃えそうに赤かったんだ。固まった理由は……よもやさっきまでうとうとしていた人間が起きてくるとは思わないだろう？こういうのは少しばかり心臓によろしくない。怖くはない。怖くはないんだが。  
「……うぅー。はっ、そうだった。どうして叩き起こしてくれなかったんだよ！寝る前の歯磨きを忘れるとこだったじゃん！」  
　なるほど。オレはその説明で得心が行った。あいつは昔から清潔で―それよりむしろ潔癖性というべきか？とにかく何かどこか誰かが汚れているとたちまち目くじらを立てた。その一種の病気はオレにまで被害が及び、オレが幼い時泥遊びをしていてそのままの手でキョウヘイに近づいたら金切り声を上げて逃げられた。ここまではまだ一般の範疇だとオレは言えるが、あいつがすごいのはここからだ。叫んで叫んで挙げ句には石鹸で手を五回洗うまで近づくな、砂粒をこっちの服に付けるな、だ。母さんみたく料理する訳でもあるまいし、とオレは内心呆れていた。後々分かったことだが、あいつには父親はいなく、母子家庭という奴だった。それなら母親の力が行き届き過ぎているのも分かる気がした。その事実が判明した頃からだった、オレがあいつのお守りをし始めたのは。  
　それにしても、とオレはいつも考え込まずにはいられない。極度の潔癖性で野外で寝泊まりしようものなら寝込んでしまいそうなおぼっちゃんが、こんなに成長するなんてなぁ……。オレは悔しくもあるが誇らしくも思ってしまうのだった。  
「あー、そういやお前潔癖性だったな。まだ完治してなかったか。」オレは顔は真面目だがからかうように言った。  
「えっ？嘘でしょ！？そんな……」オレの答えを聞いたキョウヘイの顔が曇り始める。……オレは触れてはいけない話題に触れてしまったのか？続きをなかなか言わないあいつのせいで気分が悪くなってきた。  
「……なんだよ？なんかオレ変なこと言っちまったか？何か言えよ！言わなきゃ分かんないだろ！？」熱がこもりすぎてキョウヘイの胸ぐらを掴んでしまった。怯えた瞳にじっと見られてばつが悪い。手を緩めてもやはりだんまりだ。色々あって今の今まで忘れていたが、こいつかなり困っていたな？これじゃあオレは助けになるばかりか余計困らせているんじゃないか。多分、これは推測だが、オレに頼るということは母さんに頼れないことだろうな。しっかしおかしいな……あいつの母さんいい人だぞ？オレを夕飯に誘ってくれたりオレの好きな料理を作ってくれたり……。  
「それじゃあさ、ヒュウは歯、磨かないのかよ！？何が潔癖性だったな。だよ！もういやだ！」やっと口を開いたかと思えば怒鳴られた。まぁ今回はオレに非があるので反論しない。それにしてもキョウヘイが今のように声を荒げるのは滅多にないことだった。感情の起伏が少なく、怒らずに溜め込んで溜め込んで自己嫌悪してしまう奴だった。  
「なんだよ……オレだって歯は磨くぞ……。すまなかった。さぁ、さっさと寝ようぜ。もう二時半だ。」謝るというのは気恥ずかしいので、聞こえるか聞こえないかの声で素早く言い終えた。キョウヘイはむすっとしてこちらを見つめていたが、黙々と歯を磨きオレの洗面所の歯ブラシ置きに、息をするように自然に持参の歯ブラシを置いた。オレは分が悪いので黙りこくっていた。

　オレの部屋にふたり共戻って忘れられかけていた問題に再び直面した。シングルベッドだったのだ。オレはどうしようかとその場で立ち止まりあぐねているといち早くキョウヘイはベッドに潜り込み枕を占領した。あいつが枕を持参していなかった事実に寂しいような安堵したような想いが込み上げた。それから目を見開いてこちらを、どうして一緒に寝ないの、というような目で見上げた。そんな行動は余計にオレを困惑させただけだった。もうオレたちは十五歳だぞ！いつまでも五、六歳のお泊まりなんてしないんだ！それにお前は小さくても(あいつは体格の小ささをとても気にかけていて言うと必ず怒る)オレは大きいからシングルベッドにふたりは狭いし、何よりの理由は……ゲイくさいだろ。いや、別にオレはそういうのに対し嫌悪感なんて全然ないが問題はあいつだ、あいつはそういうことを嫌がりそうだと思っていたんだが、なぁ？全く訳が分からない。とにかく眠い。なのでオレはベッドに飛び込んだ。その後のことははっきり言ってよく覚えていない。とろとろとオレは暖かい掛け布団の下、キョウヘイの側で眠りに落ちていった。


End file.
